The Questionable Roommate
by iixne
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Ever wonder why Link blocked the hole between his and Fledge's room with his bookshelf? Maybe it was because Fledge liked Link a little bit too much... -One-Sided Fledge/Link, and a little One-Sided Pipit's Mom/Link- -Creeper Fledge inside!-


Hey Guuuuys! So here's some information that you do not care about!

I wrote this story because Fledges constant Link praise in Skyward Sword seemed rather questionable to me, I mean his dialogue is on the "oh, uh... okay..." borderline that kind of makes you wonder if he's gay. So I decided to make him a creeper.

I also wrote this cause I realized that in Link's room he has the bookshelf covering the gap in his room and I thought it'd be funny to write a story about why he pushed his bookshelf in front of it.

**Title:** I couldn't decide if this should be "_Link's_ Questionable Roommate" or "_My_ Questionable Roommate" but then I decided the story isn't written in first person so it should really be _Link's_ Questionable Roommate. But then I decided I don't like putting character names in the title so I just made it _The_ Questionable Roomate. So if your finding some oddities with the published title not matching the inside title, it's cause I went all indecisive. Now you know.

Okay, so here's a bit of info about the story for those who may have been linked to it instead of reading the summary and clicking on it by their own will.

**Couples:** One-sided Fledge/Link and a little bit of one-sided Pipit's mom/Link

**Summary:** Ever wonder why Link blocked the hole between his and Fledge's room with his bookshelf? Maybe it was because Fledge liked Link a little bit too much...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** If you do not know what **hole in the wall** I'm talking about, you can see an example of it in **Zelda and Karane's room. **That hole is actually in all the student bedrooms, but it's covered by something in everyone else's room and uncovered in Zelda and Karane's room.

NOW READ!

* * *

><p><strong>The Questionable Roommate<strong>

The sky knight academy hadn't always had a dormitory, it started off as a much smaller institution, after all. But as it got larger they slowly expanded, and tried to make bedrooms to accommodate those who could not travel to Skyloft everyday.

So having known this, Link shouldn't have been surprised when he walked into his new room for the first time and saw the thin make shift wall in the center that was supposed to separate him from his room mate. It would have been okay, if it weren't for the hole in middle where the two halves of the wall separated. But Link decided to ignore it, after all, he should be happy he had a bed at all, right?

Yet it still kind of bothered him a little. He decided maybe if he pretended it wasn't there, the other person on the other side wouldn't bother him either. Although he did make a mental note to always change against the wall so whoever was there couldn't see him. Just because he was going to pretend the hole wasn't there, didn't mean he wasn't still self conscious.

And so he went on with life, he would often see shadows, or catch a brief glimpse of the person on the other side of the hole, but whoever it was, he seemed to keep to himself and that was good enough for Link.

That was until the day he finally met him

Fledge.

It had been casual, the boy had approached him one day after class, Link had once again effortlessly gotten an A on another physical test and everyone in the class was either cursing his soul or praising him.

And then Fledge walked over to him.

It started off innocently enough, Fledge seemed shy and timid, afraid to say hello, it made Link feel really bad for the poor boy. Link tried to smile and comfort him, assuring Fledge it was okay and reminding him that he wasn't going to bite.

Fledge had been blushing, stuttering, looking away, completely embarrassed. At the time, Link thought it was just his personality, Fledge must be like this all the time.

Personally he thought it was funny and actually a little cute.

And so life went on, Fledge gradually started looking Link in the eye when he spoke to him, started sitting next to him in class and started hurriedly getting the chair beside him at lunchtime. It seemed to make Zelda very angry since she of course had it in her mind that she had the rights to the chair beside Link at lunchtime, but Link found her private angry outbursts about the simple situation more entertaining then when Groose discovered he had a hair out of place.

Yes everything was fine, school was easy, the girl was practically his, and he was making lots of new friends.

That was until Fledge got a little...

_too_ comfortable.

Again, nothing bad at first, Fledge started speaking to him through the hole in their wall, sometimes he would sit next to the hole and just talk to Link.

Link decided it was no big deal so he humoured the boy, discussing whatever was on his mind as he absentmindedly attended to his own business in his room. It wasn't like the thin tall boy was looking at him through the gap or anything, so he figured it was fine.

But no, it wasn't the conversations that freaked Link out, not at all, don't be silly, Link may not talk often, but he did like to listen. No, the real thing that creeped him out came later, on a particular weekend actually.

By now, Everyone knew Link's favourite thing to do in the world is sleep. And sleep he did, often, like a log, practically no one could wake him up once he drifted off. Well no one but Zelda of course, but that was a different story...

The strange occurrences started on an afternoon when Link woke up.

They didn't have school that day, so Zelda had finally let him sleep in, and so he lay there, passed out, in his underwear, with the assurance from Zelda herself that she was not going to bang loudly on his door today, or send her bird to shriek through his window.

His body was sprawled across the bed and his sheets were partially on the bed and partially off. A small part of the sheet still resided on the bed, but the majority of it was on the floor. His eyes opened groggily, and through his blurred vision he stared at the ceiling, a satisfied, lazy smile on his face. It was so nice to be able to sleep in his own bed during the day, and not have to look for some obscure secluded area behind a bush where Zelda wouldn't find him.

He stretched lazily and shifted himself around on the bed, feeling his underwear pull part way down his ass as he did so. He thought momentarily about fixing it, but decided to screw it.

After all.

This was his moment.

His moment, aaalll to himself.

Or at least it was supposed to be-

"Fledge!" Link gasped as he suddenly realized the thin tall boy had been standing directly in front of the hole between their two rooms watching him, he sat up suddenly and stared in shock at Fledge unsure how to react

That is until he realized Fledge wasn't looking at his face, no... his eye line seemed to be... significantly... lower...

Link blushed furiously and quickly grabbed the edge of the sheet that was still on the bed, he pulled it over his lap, holding it partway up his torso as he tried to glare at the other boy, failing miserably in the process and flashing him a completely flustered look instead.

The moment Link's body seemed to get covered Fledge snapped out of whatever trance he appeared to be in and smiled up at Link's face.

"Ah! Link! You're finally up!" Fledge tilted his head to the side innocently as if he hadn't just been oggling Link's special areas a second ago and went on, "why are you blushing? You have nothing to be embarrassed about! You look amazing! You're so strong!"

Link tried to swallow his embarrassment and feelings of shock and managed to form some words, "h-how long have you been standing there?"

"hmm?" Fledge paused and gazed off at nothing, Link supposed he didn't know what the time was... Fledge just shrugged, "that's not important."

There was an uncomfortable silence, Link desperately wanted to get up and put some clothing on, or at the very least, fix his underwear, which was (now that he knew someone had been watching him) feeling uncomfortably low on his ass.

"You don't have to look so humiliated Link, we're both guys... Although I don't think my body will ever look as good as yours..." Fledge trailed off as his eyes slowly gazed down at link's lap which was now covered by the thin sheet, he shook his head, "besides no one else saw you... I mean Zelda did come by earlier but-"

"_Zelda_ saw me?"

"No... she came by to see _me_, I was surprised, the way she kept looking at me during school... I thought maybe she didn't like me or something, but she came by and tried to invite me flying today! She just asked if you were awake, but she did seem to look pretty angry when I described to her what you were wearing, I guess she prefers your regular sleeping attire."

Link sat there, his mouth agape, "wha... _regular_, sleeping attire?"

"Yeah, you know the green sweat pants and that loose white t-shirt with the school symbol on it. But I guess it was rather hot last night, makes sense that you would dress down"

"A-Ah..." Link frantically looked around the room for a way out, and finally decided to screw it, he tossed the sheet off his lap, jumped to his feet, pulled his underwear up and then rushed over to his cabinet. "W-well! I have to go Fledge! I promised Zelda I'd... watch her... cactus" Link pulled his pants on and yanked a shirt out of his cabinet.

"...Cactus?"

"Yeah! You know Zelda's Cactus, it's tall and green, has a little flower on top- hits you back when you swipe it with your sword, okay I gotta go, bye!" Link hopped towards the door while pulling his shoes on and then rushed out of his bedroom. He hurried down the halls and shoved through the academy's front doors.

That day he stayed as far away from the academy as possible, he tried to look for Zelda, but when he didn't find her around town he could only assume she had to be either flying or at the school. The sky was too big to search and there was no way he was going back to the school.

So instead he hung around town, mostly with his loftwing, petting it and telling it all about how weird he thought Fledge was being, but also about how he always thought Fledge was just a nice guy.

Even if the loftwing couldn't truly understand him, it still seemed to acknowledge he was depressed and nudged him a few times reassuringly.

He flew out to Lumpy Pumpkin and flirted with Kina a bit and talked to Stritch on the second floor about bugs, but as nightfall approached he flew back to Skyloft and wandered around, he wasn't sure what to do.

...He definitely didn't want to go back to the school, that's for sure...

He walked around the darkened town, careful of the angry remlits and active keese. When finally-

"Oh Link! What are you doing out so late at night?"

Link turned to see Pipit's mother standing in the doorway waving to him

"Please, a young boy like you shouldn't be out at this hour, come inside where it's warm," her strangely soothing voice was hard to ignore so he quickly agreed and entered the dust filled home.

...Honestly, he wasn't sure how this woman kept getting this house so dusty, he swore he just cleaned it like yesterday...

She had to be like... the dust queen or something, no wonder Pipit always seemed stressed.

But since she was letting him stay the night he promptly cleaned the house for her, after all, he didn't really want to sleep in a dust filled home. She didn't stop him when he started blowing the dust away without her asking, although he did always think it was a little weird that she seemed to watch him every time he cleaned for her. The strange feeling of having eyes on him was bothering him a little more now that he had, had that incident with Fledge.

When Link finished cleaning, he tiredly sat himself down in the closest chair to him which happened to be the chair in front of the dressing table mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall... Who's the loveliest of them all?" Pipit's mother's voice sung behind him and he turned slightly only to discover she was much _much_ closer to him then he would have liked. "That IS what you were thinking, right, Link?"(2) She put her hand on the table and leaned in awkwardly close to him. It made Link flinch a little bit, but he figured it may just be a family trait, after all Pipit also had a thing for leaning in closer to him when he talked.

"But a question like that would have an obvious answer, isn't that right Link?" She smiled sweetly and Link wasn't exactly sure what she was getting at so he smiled weakly in response, he tried to stay still as the woman's face seemed to get closer and closer to his until she got a bit too close and he finally started to unconsciously lean back. Link finally noticed what he was doing, and how close she had leaned to him, when he realized if he leaned back any farther he'd fall off the stool like chair. Lucky for him, the woman seemed to stop leaning closer to him.

"You've worked hard, and you must be so tired, a young _strong man_ like you with such a..._large sword_ needs a lot of sleep after all. Why don't you go to bed now?"

Link nodded tiredly and then twisted off the stool chair in a strange way that somehow managed to get him successful off the chair without touching Pipit's mother.

"You can sleep in my bed dear" she smiled happily as she practically floated over to the cabinet.

"But then where would you sleep..." Link muttered, the need for sleep was starting to pull on him now

"I wouldn't mind sleeping somewhere else"

Link shook his head, "no, it's okay... I'll sleep in Pipit's bed, just till he comes back from patrol, you wake me up when he gets here, okay?" Link walked over to Pipit's bed slowly and took his sword and shield off.

"Well alright Darling, but you haven't brought any sleeping attire, you can wear these," Pipit's mother pulled away from the cabinet holding a very tiny pair of shorts only to find Link had already fallen asleep above the covers, in his day clothing. She frowned a bit and put shorts back in the cabinet.

So he slept at Pipit's house that night, after all, there he could be sure he was safe, Pipit's mom was a very nice woman, she was always saying nice things to him, and asking him to stay longer, and giving him rupees and insisting he take a nap at her place.

And she always made the funniest strange satisfied moans when he blew her with his...

...Uh...

Wait...

Was Pipit's mom... Link shook his head and smiled as he sat up on Pipit's bed, no that's silly, stupid Link, why on earth would Pipit's mom be interested in him? She was a _mother_ for Christ's sake, mother's don't dooo _thaaaat._

"Liiink, you're up! I made you your favourite pancakes for breakfast" Mallara (Pipit's mom) smiled at him and Link jumped up.

Oh boy pancakes! How did she know! Mother's really do know everything!

"Where's Pipit? ...did he come home last night, how come you didn't wake me up!"

"Oh that silly boy, the moment he saw you sleeping in his bed, he insisted he sleep on the floor next to you to make sure _nothing happens to you_, as if I would really... I mean with my own son in the house- although..." Pipit's mom seemed to trail off in thought, as her voice seemed to get very quiet, "he does sleep quite heavy at times... so there's a chance he'd never even notice...and you..." she mumbled, "you're like a log..."

Link looked up from his plate in confusion, "huh?"

"You're a heavy sleeper honey" Mallara simply smiled at him and Link just blinked again in confusion.

"Uh... yeah- Zelda always shrieks through my window like the academy's burning down when she wants to wake me up" Link reached for a pancake and pulled it onto his plate. "What were you saying about Pipit? I lost you after a while... you got so quiet"

"Ah! Well, I was just saying how I don't understand why he refuses to sleep anywhere near my side of the room!"

Link glanced over and the dust covered sheets of Mallara's bed and made a face.

...He had a good guess why Pipit didn't like sleeping on her side of the room... I mean honestly, Link had _just cleaned_ this place _last night_.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he never lets me cook for him, and he's always in a hurry, and he's always insisting we eat simple things like bread and butter, never mind him, you just enjoy yourself."

Link nodded in agreement and proceeded to stuff his face with pancakes as he silently dreaded the thought of going back to the academy.

Link honestly did appreciate the hospitality Pipit's mom was giving him, so before he left he cleaned Pipit's house again. He tried to tell her he would do it for free, since Mallara was being so nice to him, but she insisted he be paid for his hard work and gave him 20 rupees, not that he was complaining.

..Sometimes he wondered where she was getting all this money from, as far as he had seen Pipit's mom just stayed at home all day, it didn't look like she had a job...

Meh

Maybe she just had good savings or something.

So Link walked on back to the academy, and cautiously returned to his room, he peered into the room and slowly walked in. Link carefully walked through the room and sighed in relief when he realized that no one was standing in the gap in the wall staring at him, but he did notice something else...

...Was that table in Fledge's room always against the hole in the wall?

"Link!"

Link jumped and spun around, his eyes widened as he saw Fledge standing directly behind him.

"Where did you go yesterday? I didn't see you around the academy at all!" Fledge smiled innocently and if it hadn't been for yesterday he would have believed it to be an innocent question.

"Um... I just... decided to uh, fly around and stuff"

"Oh... well that's great, I can understand wanting to spend time with your loftwing..." Fledge looked like he wanted to say more but he stared unsurely at the ground again, "hmm, oh! But look what I did while you were gone" Fledge rushed out of Link's room and Link waited.

Please don't be creepy, please don't be creepy, please don't be creepy...

"See!" Fledge exclaimed from the hole in the wall and Link turned sharply to look through it, "I moved my study table here! Isn't it great! Now I can see you _all the time_!" Fledge smiled. Sure enough the table Link had noticed in the gap was Fledges study table, and Fledge's chair was directly in front of the hole. (1)

"...S-See me... all the time, huh..."

Fledge nodded with enthusiasm.

"Great..."

"...I'm glad you came back Link, when didn't come back to your room last night I thought maybe it was because of something I did! ...Although I couldn't really think of anything I had done wrong..."

Link smiled weakly unsure how to respond to the unfortunately true comment. "Uh... yeah... well... I think, I haven't really been studying lately, so I'm just gonna... study for a bit, okay?" Link walked over to his desk, which he was hoping was out of Fledge's view and sat down with his back to the hole, he then opened one of his dusty text books and pretended to read.

Things were silent for a bit until Fledge finally broke it, attempting to make conversation as he scribbled into his notebook, "so I ran into Cawlin yesterday-"

"That's great, you know we have a test next week Fledge, and I kind of need to study."

"Oh well I just thought-"

"Trying to study over here."

"Ah... well of course your busy... sorry I bothered you then..." The hurt in Fledge's voice was obvious and it made Link's heart weigh down with guilt.

No, he was not going to care about upsetting his creepy room mate, he was _not_ going to care about upsetting his creepy room mate, he was _**not **_going to care about-

"N-No it's fine... Ah- what about Cawlin?"

Damn it! Link silently cursed his own soul in his head, stupid Link and his stupid need to be nice to everyone!

"I saw him writing Karane+Cawlin on the blackboard today! Well, he wrote Karane+Caw... and then he noticed me standing there and stopped, isn't that funny though?" Fledge smiled brightly and Link smiled a bit

"I had no idea he liked Karane" Link smirked.

"Me either!"

"I had no idea he had _feelings._"

Fledge laughed, "see, it's not so bad talking to me, right?"

Link silently winced, but let his good guy instinct take over, "of course not. Talking to you is fine."

"That's why I don't understand why you slept at Pipit's house last night..."

Link paused and opened his mouth to make up some kind of excuse about that, when suddenly a different realization dawned on him.

Before he could say anything though, Fledge continued, "well frankly, I'm actually _surprised_ you slept at Pipit's house, I mean even Pipit knows his mom has a thing for..." Fledge trailed off and then looked up at Link's ever tense back, "uh... never mind..."

Link jumped out of his chair, whipping around to face the gap in the wall, his eyes boring a hole straight into Fledge, "wait! I never told you I slept at Pipit's house last night! I didn't tell anyone, I didn't even go there till like 11pm- how did you-"

"-You didn't?" Fledge suddenly looked flustered as he quickly started pushing things around on his table to make noise and keep his hands busy, "well, you know news gets around, and I happened to be, maybe walking- erm- so how do you like the new room arrangement? It's really good huh? I've been thinking of working out- you know so guys like Groose can't pick on me anymore" Fledge smiled nervously and finally stopped moving his hands around and instead glued them stiffly to the desk.

Link said nothing, he stood there stunned, and finally, as he backed up towards the door he muttered a few words, "...would you excuse me."

He then opened his bedroom door, and ran.

* * *

><p>...Okay he had to find Zelda...<p>

He had checked the classroom, the cafeteria, the roof, the sparring hall, the bazaar, the plaza, the goddess statue, the pumpkin patch, the graveyard, even the cave behind the waterfall! Pretty much everywhere he could think of until he finally ran into Karane who was making goggly eyes at Pipit who was flying around on his loftwing practicing the spiral attack he had learnt recently.

"Karane!" Link called out as he ran over to her, she didn't seem to hear him, "Karane!" he yelled louder, but the girl just continued to breathlessly look at the bird flying around in the sky, Link reached her and grabbed her shoulder, "Karan-"

"GAAAH!" Karane yelled as she shoved Link off, she stared at him in shock, "don't- DON'T- sneak up on me like that! Why are you sneaking up on a girl like that!"

"I- I didn't sneak up, I screamed your name like 3 times"

"Well I didn't hear you so it was sneaking up! You should have yelled louder!"

Link blinked, he was positive he had yelled pretty loud, "Uh... alright- have you seen Zelda?"

"Zelda? Not really..."

"I've been looking for her everywhere! I checked like... well... everywhere!"

"You sure you want to find her? She seemed pretty mad at you yesterday... but speaking of her... I don't think I saw her today- did you try her room?"

Link paused and frowned, "no..."

Karane smiled, "hahahaha, you dork, you should have looked there first..." She leaned back and looked him up and down with her hands on her hips and continued in a quieter voice, "you know, I could see why Zelda likes you, you're pretty cute... but not as cute as Pipit..."

Link wasn't sure if that was an insult or not.

or if the girl knew she was still talking out loud...

Well Karane wasn't as cute as Zelda, so there.

Link slowly started to back away, "weelll, I'm gonna go back to the academy then, bye?" he waved but the girl seemed to be daydreaming with a blissful look on her face again, Link shrugged and ran off.

He didn't think he'd ever understand women.

Link suddenly thought of Fledge, oooor... Men for that matter...

Zelda was hardly ever in her room during the day... but as Link ran towards the academy and pulled the front door open, he realized that's because usually she was out with him. All those places he checked were places he and her would go together, thinking on it now, she hardly ever went there alone. Then again... they were rarely ever apart... so he wasn't exactly what she _would_ do if she was alone.

But never mind, right now he was just hoping she really was in her room and not flying off to some distance island right now.

He reached her bedroom and knocked loudly on the door, "Zelda? Are you there?" There was silence and Link twitched, oh man Zelda better be in here, he knocked again "Zelda?"

The door opened suddenly and Link got yanked inside.

"Where exactly have you been?" Zelda fumed, "I saw you once on Friday, got one creepy description of what you wore to bed on Saturday, _you lazy bum_, and then you just DISAPPEARED for the entire day!"

"Oh! ...Uh.. I kinda just hung out with my loft wing, went to the lumpy pumpkin, annnd stayed the night at Pipit's, I didn't know where you were so-"

"Pipit's?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you go to _Pipit's_? You do know Pipit's mom is a..."(3) Zelda stared sympathetically at Link's confused face, "...forget it... Why did you sleep at Pipit's?"

"Fledge was bothering me- do you not like Pipit's mom? Why do people not like Pipit's mom? I think Pipit's mom is nice, but I don't think Fledge likes her either."

"Pipit's mom is a very lovely woman- now stay focused and tell me what happened."

"Okay... don't say I told you so, but Fledge was being a little to... _creepy_... yesterday."

Zelda got that righteous look on her face and opened her mouth to speak before shutting it quickly.

"You were gonna say it," Link frowned.

"I was not gonna say it."

"You want to say it."

"But i'm not _gooooing_ to say it, difference, see?"

"Well you not saying it doesn't it make it any better when you get that look on your face-"

"Can you blame me Link? I told you that boy was strange, I told you I didn't like him, but you just kept telling me I needed to loosen up and be nice to him!" Zelda's voice switched to a deeper register as she proceeded to do a bad impersonation of Link that was definitely not meant to be accurate, "Ooo- Fledge is such a nice guuuy, you shouldn't be so meeeaaan."

"You don't even know what he did yet!"

"If it bothered _**you**_ of all people, it _must_ have been bad."

Link frowned again, damn it, why is this woman always right?

"Look, never mind all that, just tell me what happened" Zelda sighed.

Link groaned, "well, I woke up yesterday and found out Fledge was watching me sleep, and he seemed to be focusing alot on my... _underwear_"

"Ooo nooo, Liiiink you weren't wearing the tight ones that ride up your-"

"I was..."

"Liink, why! I thought you hated those ones!"

"I do, but I ran out of clean laundry."

"OOoooo, noooooo... no wonder he looked so horny when I came by..."

"Huh?"

"Fledge, when I asked him if you were awake he said he'd check and then he just started staring through the hole in your wall all... horny like... and then he started describing your body to me, and I got angry at him for being a creeper, told him he was inappropriate and... left... I didn't know he kept watching you though!"

"..."

"Is there more?"

"Yes... then when I came back from Pipit's he had moved his study table to be in front of the gap so he could... as he put it... _see me all the time._"

"Dear Goddess..."

"And then he knew I went to Pipit's without me even telling him! I don't know what to do, you were right, okay, now what do I do?"

"Hm..." Zelda looked around her room and let her eyes sit on the gap in the wall between her room and Karane's, "...isn't the hole covered in Grooses, Cawlin and Stritches room?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with-... wait you want me to _block _the gap?"

"Sure."

"Your gaps not blocked."

"Karane doesn't watch me sleep."

"Point taken... But even so, Groose used a blanket, what would I possibly block it with?"

"I'm sure you have something, come on" Zelda grabbed Link's hand and ran downstairs towards his room, she opened the door to his bedroom and edged towards the hole in the wall slowly. She moved closer and silently peered into Fledges room, trying to see if the other boy was around, "I think he went out. Fledge! Are you there?"

No response.

"Yeah, he's gone" Zelda turned around, "wow you weren't kidding, he really did put his chair right in front of the gap" Zelda walked to the center of the room and looked around. She seemed to think for a bit and then finally her eyes rested on Link's bookshelf a little ways against the wall from the gap in the wall. She walked beside it and put her hands on the side, "okay help me push this!"

"Wait, my bookshelf? Your going to completely block him off with my bookshelf?"

"Why not! It's perfect, it's got a solid back and everything!"

"I don't know Zelda... I don't want to make him upset...I think I'm going to have to share this room with him for a long time."

"Yes, a long time with him, staaaring at you and waaatching you and ooooggling your gooodies while you sleeee-"

Link's face seemed to instantly change to horror and before she could finish her sentence, he shoved her out of the way and pushed the bookshelf in front of the hole himself.

Fledge never asked Link why he moved his bookshelf in front of the hole. He kept his desk in front of it, just incase Link changed his mind and moved the bookshelf out of the way, but he never bothered to ask Link why he did it.

Personal space he guessed, maybe he came on a little strong.

Link didn't see much of Fledge after that, he felt a little bad honestly, the boy started talking to him less at school, stopped trying to sit next to him unless there happened to be an open seat and stopped immediately praising him for everything he did.

And even though Link did need his space, he still felt the need to give the boy some kind of explanation.

"Fledge." Link had stopped him in the halls and Fledge turned around, "hey... I'm sorr-"

"No need" Fledge smiled, "it's okay, I understand."

Link blinked and then tried to continue, "sooo... are we friends?"

"Of course!"

Link smiled at that and walked off to his room

Fledge would be okay, in fact Fledge was positive he would be fine, Link didn't appreciate his obvious affections, and that was okay.

Yes, everything would be okay, Fledge just guessed, he'd have to be a bit more... _secretive_ from now on... which in a way was better really.

After all, Fledge happened to know Link always took a bath at 8pm, and he also happened to know the way into the air vent just above the bathing room, Fledge smiled to himself.

Yes... he was sure he was going to be just fine...

* * *

><p><em>-RANDOM EXTRA!-<em>

Later that week!

"Zelda! I think the bathing room is haunted!"

"Whaa- why do you say that Link?"

"Every time I take a bath in there I keep hearing weird noises! Like someone _moaning_ and _panting_! And I always feel like someone's_** watching**_ me... Do you think there's a ghost in there?"

**ZEE END!**

* * *

><p>Awesome! Thanks for reading my story!<p>

Is this the **FIRST FLEDGE/LINK story** on the site? I'm not sure actually, but I didn't see any others!

I'm not really sure if it counts though cause Fledge is a creeper in this story and he doesn't actually end up with Link...

If I'm wrong and there is another one that came before this... I apologize...

I have a few notes to add that you may or may not be interested in.

**(1)** **Fledge's Study Table-** Fledge's desk REALLY IS, right against the hole in between his and Link's room, and his chair ACTUALLY IS, right in front of the hole. That's actually why I wrote the story in the first place!

I didn't notice their rooms had holes in the wall till I was in Zelda and Karane's room, then I wondered if Link had one and noticed he had it blocked with his bookshelf, but then when I went to Fledge's room I noticed his study table and chair is directly in front of the hole.

My first horrid thoughts is that Fledge moved his desk there so he could watch Link and Link got so creeped out he has to block the hole xD.

**(2)** **Line From Game- **"Mirror, mirror on the wall... Who's the loveliest of them all? That IS what you were thinking, right, Link?"(2) - That line is actually taken directly from the game, if you go to Pipit's house and sit in front of his mom's dresser she says that to you.

**(3)** **Pipit's Cougar Mom- **I hope it was obvious but I decided to make Pipit's mom a cougar in this. She has a cougar feel to her, everytime she talks I kinda feel like she's coming on to Link a little, and come on what's up with those noises she makes when you blow her with you gust thing? Anyway you may not agree, but I thought it would be funny to put that in.

Alright!

I'm done talking about stuff you don't truly want to/probably did not read

Please Review if you have time! Or just silently think about how funny it was/how much you don't like it and just never tell me or anyone else at all

Kay Bye!


End file.
